For Me
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt Hummel finally loses it. TW: School shooting, Major/Minor Character death. (Season 1 based)


Kurt sat in the back of the police car, his hands cuffed behind his back as he listened to the sirens and screams and muffled voices come from the police officers walkie talkies. He glanced out the window at the flashing lights as he watched numerous gurnies with body bags on them exiting the school, he watched numerous people look towards the police car with such shock in their faces that it made him laugh out loud. No one had ever expected faggy little Kurt Hummel to do something like this. He smirked as he watched the familiar curly hair of Schuester being wheeled out. his hand falling limply off the gurny, smattered in blood.

"All that work and what did it get me?" he murmered, watching numerous reporters trying to get an answer out of the survivors. "Why did I do it?" He watched a shaking and crying Brittany walk out of the school accompanied by Artie, who's glasses were speckled and blood as he numbly wheeled himself down the ramp, his hand never leaving the crying girls.

Kurt closed his eyes, remembering the scene that was mere minutes ago as he continued to murmur to himself. "Scrapebooks full of me in the background."

Kurt walked down the hallway, his boots stomping with each step. He had timed it perfectly, last period was just ending, and everyone would be rushing to leave the school while his fellow glee clubbers were on their way to glee club. He had known all along, known that they were out to get him. To shun him, to make him feel like the odd man out. They all had ignored him while he was thrown into dumpsters. No matter how many times he helped someone clean up from a slushie never had one of them offered to help him. He was sick of being treated this way, like he was nothing. He had had enough. He heard the final bell ring and took a breath as he watched the students burst out of the doors, his eyes landing on one Finn Hudson.

"Give 'em love and what does it get ya?" he watched as the tall boy made eye contact, his eyes turning from confused to shocked as Kurt pulled the shot gun out. "What does it get ya?" he asked, aiming for Finn's head before he shot, watching the boy he thought he loved fall dead to the ground. He heard the screams begin and he saw Quinns shocked face as she had been running to meet up with Finn to walk to Glee together. Kurt turned towards the head cheerio, "One quick look as each of 'em leaves you." He shot her straight through her throat.

Kurt turned and started storming down the hall towards the choir room as students continued to run and scream around him. "All your life and what does it get ya?" he yelled as Noah Puckerman came slinking out of the nurses office, stumbling to a surprised halt as he saw the gun Kurt had trained on him. "Thanks a lot and out with the garbage." Kurt laughed as he shot Puck dead, watching the jock crumple. He turned around to see Matt and Mike trying to make a run for it after seeing their fellow football player fall. Kurt pulled out his second pistol, aiming both at the boys. "They take bows and you're battin' zero." he shot spot on, both boys blood smattering the lockers behind him.

Kurt continued on, small tears streaming down his ivory skin as he watched Artie frantically trying to find a way out of the chaos he had started. "I had a dream" Kurt murmured sadly as he met the terrified boys eyes, shaking his head once at the boy. He had done nothing to hurt him. He continued to walk, "I dreamed it for you, dad." He made his way towards the auditorium. He saw Tina crying in the corner, thick tears streaming eyeliner down her face as she shook her head back and forth, begging him not to hurt her. "It wasn't for me, dad" he frowned, shooting at Tina and watching the bullet graze her shoulder as he continued on through her screaming. "And if it wasn't for me,"

He watched the auditorium doors fly open as Rachel came flying out, her face stark white as she frantically looked around, trying to find some way out of the quickly dwindling hallway. She screamed as she met Kurt's eyes, her mouth already immediately opening to beg him to spare her life. She was a star, and if he spared her she'd write about it in her self-named biography. She babbled as Kurt just smiled at her. "Then where would you be, Miss Rachel Berry?" he found satisfaction as he shot her numerous times in her big loud mouth. He saw Azimio and Karofsky behind her crumbled body, trying to hide behind the chairs.

"Well someone tell me when is it my turn? Don't I get a dream for myself?" One shot fired into Azimio. "Starting now it's gonna be my turn!" Three shots into Karofsky. He walked down the aisle of the auditorium, making his way through the shortcut towards the choir room. He saw Santana and Brittany cuddled up in the corner, Santana cooing to the crying girl, begging her to be quiet, that it would all be over soon. He stared at them, glancing back and forth before raising his gun and shooting the latina girl in her chest as Brittany screamed on. "Gangway world, get off of my runway!" he screamed.

Kurt started running now as he saw Sue in the hall, walking towards him, her brows furrowed but hands raised in the air. "Starting now I bat a thousand, this time boys I'm taking the bows and," he tuned out what Sue was saying as he shot, watching the blood almost match her red tracksuit as she fell against the lockers.

"Everything's coming up Kurt!" he laughed as he made his way towards the choir room, slamming the door open with his foot to see a shocked Schuester and Emma holding eachother. "Everything's coming up Hummel!" he spat, shooting his teacher in the shoulder, again in the chest, and finally in his head as Emma screamed, the blood splattering his pristine yellow dress. He turned to her. "Everything's coming up Kurt!" he shot, watching her fall to the ground, still grasping for Will's hand.

He turned to see Mercedes face peeking out from Schuesters office, her eyes glassy with tears as she held her hand over her mouth, trying to keep silent. He stared at her for a few moments his head tilted to the side as he took her in. He smiled at his best friend, winking at her as he turned to exit the choir room. "This time for me!" he screamed, walking into the hallway as Figgins and numerous police officers surrounded him. He let out long hard laughter as he raised his two guns in the air.

"For me!" he laughed, shooting Figgins in the face. "For me!" one cop. "For me!" another "For me! " he spun, shooting without abadon. "For me!" He dropped his guns to the ground as the police surrounded him, cuffing him quickly and leading him out of the school and into the numerous news castors and bystanders, leading him towards the police vehicle as the officer read him his rights. He look up into the eyes of one of the newscasters as he smirked.

"Why did you do it?" they all yelled at him, cameras flashing and microphones shoved towards his face.

"For me." he sang out louding, laughing with his head thrown back as the officers shoved him into the vehicle, slamming the door behind him as he let his head fall back onto the seat as he let out a long sigh.

"Yeah."


End file.
